


your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea 你眸裡是星辰大海

by jls20011425



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Strangely Poetic Language Because That's How Ego Talks, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 銀河護衛隊第二部Ego勝利的AU。Peter是僅餘的生靈。Ego想要他。





	your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea 你眸裡是星辰大海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003865) by [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/pseuds/halobolts). 



> 授權：

　　Peter眨眼間就被掛起作電池。Ego輕易解決了他的朋友。他不太清楚他們試圖用安紐拉斯電池幹什麼，但不重要。沒成功，他們輕易得可憐就死去。

　　典型 _凡人_ 。仿佛至高者科技有能耐傷到他似的。

　　無論如何，Peter轉瞬就有了新用途。Ego也試著有人性一點。當他發現友人的死可能讓Peter一心求死，他不想冒任何風險。他不想Peter恢復神智。他用星辰填滿Peter雙眼，用宇宙填滿他大腦。

　　儘管Peter的身體被用作電池，他的精神就在行星宇宙之間。Ego看見Peter眼之所見，知道風景有多漂亮。他相信Peter終會想通。

　　憑借Peter幫助，自願與否，擴張大計完成了。有生之年以來首次，Ego覺得實現了人生意義。終於，他就是 _世間萬物_ 。

　　然而，還不夠。儘管他的存在就是每一個行星、每一顆星辰、每一粒原子，他想要 _更多_ 。他渴望征服更多，他渴望更多生命。然而再無其他生命。

　　只餘一個生靈。Peter仍然被掛起作電池。他被掛起作電池足足三千年了。每一天他都痛苦扭動，被一束藍色能量刺穿。Peter是整個宇宙唯一剩下的了，Ego知道他就是他最後的征服。確確實實， _最後的征服_ 。一旦Peter被馴服，宇宙就會平衡。 _他_ 就會平衡。他確信無誤。

　　Ego從對他唱歌開始。盛怒之下，他捏碎了Peter的隨身聽，再把他變成電池。作為補償，他對著他唱他和Meredith分享過的歌。他還記得大半。他的宮殿，一度如此冰冷空虛，如今有 _Hooked on a Feeling_ 和 _I Want You Back_ 的旋律為之生色。當然，還有 _Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)_ 。

　　Peter對他唱歌沒有半點反應。他滿佈銀河的雙眼沒有變亮也沒有變暗。顯出他在聽歌的唯一跡象就是輕顫的眼皮，微抖的雙手。即便如此，Ego也很珍惜。

　　下一步是帶給他財富，以表善意。Ego用他在宇宙無處不在的力量為Peter帶來最珍貴的寶藏。指控者Ronan的戰錘，萬能武器。單顆紫水晶雕刻成的王冠。至高者的金絲，織成古老泰倫族風格的托加袍。先導星北部出產的銀製成的項鏈盒。Ego不費吹灰之力得來，把所有賜予Peter。

　　Ego沒有就此停手。他讓最美的鮮花盛開，簇擁Peter。它們纏著他的手臂，編過他的頭髮，停駐在那裡。他看起來就像生命的體現。Ego想這就是他的本質。

　　那時候，擴張大計已經完成，Peter不再需要做天體電池了。Ego慢慢斷開他身上的藍色觸鬚，但保留了他眼裡的星辰。他喜歡上它們了。

　　起初Peter很虛弱，虛弱得走不動，讓Ego擔憂不已。畢竟，只不過用他充電了五千年。不過，隨著時間推移他愈來愈強壯，步履愈來愈穩健。最終，憑著Ego幫助，他可以在行星間、宇宙間走動。他雙眼愈發靈動，他步調變得活力充沛。Ego挽著Peter的手臂，把一切盡收眼底，臉上露出一絲笑意。

　　Peter話不多。Ego不知道是因為朋友的死、意識到母親的死因，抑或腦海那片薄霧，但Peter那條靈活的舌頭啞了。他說話只是做口型或者說短句，如無必要都不說話。沒關係。Peter是宇宙裡唯一聲音，他說什麼Ego都準備聽。

　　Ego繼續對著Peter唱歌。Peter有時候也跟著他哼。

　　一起旅遊時Ego對Peter愈發深情，Peter由著他。Ego親吻他手指、他雙手、他手腕。最終，他來到肩膀、頸項、鎖骨，和臉頰。Ego留下閃耀萬千星輝的印記，遍佈Peter全身。

　　和Peter遊覽了銀河系一千年後，Ego把他帶回他母星。在那裡，美麗的原野中，他吻了Peter，又深入又用力。他脫去Peter的金色托加袍與王冠與項鏈盒，但留下纏繞全身的鮮花。他分開Peter大腿，替他準備，緩慢、溫柔，珍視每一下輕輕的嘆息與呻吟，仿佛那是天地初開的聲音。

　　當他進入Peter，感受到溫熱的邀請，他感覺到千萬顆星辰化為超星辰，宇宙喜悅得哭泣。炸開的星星在Peter雙眼裡倒映。

　　沒錯，他誕生以來就是在等待此刻。

　　他們在野外待了一百年。Ego和Peter一遍又一遍做愛，盡情挑逗他，讓雙眼是星辰的男人如在天堂，不住呻吟。行星中心的藍光，曾是Peter痛苦的源頭，現在成了Peter快樂的泉源。

　　終於，他們回到宮殿。Peter仍然重重靠著Ego臂彎，仍然是Ego帶路。Peter裹著天藍色長袍，鮮花點綴滿頭，項上掛著銀色項鍊盒。

　　Ego把他領到宮殿中央，珍貴金屬鑄成的王座升起。Ego坐上王座，然後，頓了一頓，Peter坐到Ego雙腿之間。Ego雙臂環上Peter的腰，把他抱緊。他輕輕哼了 _Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)_ 。

　　對，Ego想，他不能一直陪著Meredith。她是Brandy，他是水手，他們永遠不會再見。海洋太大又太無情。

　　然而，Ego若有所思，星星——他的星星！——總是在那裡引領、安慰水手。星星永不動搖。星星總是在那裡。

　　Ego的嘴唇貼上Peter的頸，他知道他永遠不會放Peter走。


End file.
